


Gaypiphany

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [78]
Category: Glee
Genre: (Silly Bird), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blaine Thought He Was Straight, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Based on this article that turned into a prompt : https://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/
Relationships: Artie Abrams & Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Gaypiphany

“Bro.”

“And then he, I don’t know, flaunted that guy around the apartment, like we were at the Westminster Dog Show or something, before taking him to the door and kissing him very, very loudly.”

“Bro.”

“And then he returned to the couch and took my bowl of popcorn from my lap and, and—”

“Blaine, bro. Breathe.”

Blaine does breathe, pausing in his retelling of his roommate's latest sexcapade to calm himself.

Next to him, Sam and Artie are exchanging looks Blaine doesn’t even try to translate anymore.

He sighs. “I’m not homophobic, you know that.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Sure!” Sam exclaims, clapping Blaine on the back. “You’re, like, the most woke guy I know!”

“Hey!”

“You’re very smart and very open-minded, Artie, but the Chlamydia episode taught us all that you need to work on your wokeness.”

“Touché.”

Sam returns his focus to Blaine, who is slowly rolling himself into a foetal position. “Blainey,” he says softly, “have you considered the possibility that, um, you… you may be the opposite of homophobic?”

“Uh?”

Sam glances at Artie who nods.

What the what?

“Have you ever wondered why you’re still single, even though girls are literally throwing themselves at you?”

“Do you really think right now is a good moment to rub my loneliness in my face?”

“‘S not what I’m doing, bro, you know I would never do something to make you sad.”

Artie clears his throat, holding up a glass of water for Blaine. “What we’re trying to tell you, Blaine, is that, maybe, just maybe, you should, um, think about what you really feel when you see Kurt kissing other guys.”

Blaine glares at him, and then shakes his head. “I don’t—I just… I don’t like to see him kissing those men, they…”

“Yes?”

“They… don’t deserve him.”

“Oh?”

“And why is that?”

Blaine lets himself sit back on his friends’ couch, dropping his head on the back of it, eyes to the ceiling. “Because Kurt—Kurt deserves to be treated with respect and care, not like a piece of meat.”

Artie makes a thoughtful noise before patting Blaine’s knee. “Do you want to be the one treating him with respect and care?” he asks softly.

Blaine sits back like someone poked him in the back. “What?! No! I—I’m not…” he starts protesting, but the words get stuck in his throat. Surprising tears come to his eyes. “I’m not…”

“Hey, hey, Blaine, it’s alright. Whatever you say,” Sam says, glaring at Artie. “Whatever you say, we’re here to support you, bro.”

Blaine lets out a small sob before standing, rushing to get his jacket and out of the apartment. “I—Thank you, guys, I… I need to go. I’ll call you later, ‘kay?”

“Blaine—”

The door closes behind him before Sam can finish his sentence.

Blaine doesn’t even remember going down the stairs or how he ended sitting in the dog park near Kurt and his apartment, but that’s where he is, around two hours later, lost in his thoughts about the possible truth ringing in Artie’s words, when a strong hand gently taps his shoulder.

“What are you doing here, roomie?”

And here he is.

Kurt is standing next to Blaine’s bench, a look of concern on his face only downplayed by his half-smile.

“I told you already, we are not getting a puppy in our apartment.”

Blaine lets out a wet laugh before shaking his head. “No, I know, I know. I needed… some space. To think.”

Kurt removes his hand. “Oh. Do you want me to—”

“No.” The word came out louder than Blaine intended. “No,” he repeats, calmer this time. “You don’t need to go.”

Kurt’s smile grows as he sits next to Blaine, crossing his legs and putting his hands around his knee. “Something on your mind?”

Blaine nods, unable to look at Kurt.

“Something I can help you with?”

Would it be easy to just blurt out the whole truth to Kurt?

That Blaine has possibly buried his feelings under a mask so solidly put on that he didn’t realize it was a mask anymore?

That his teenage fear of being beaten up for not conforming to the norm, added to his dad’s repeated affirmation of what a man should be and do, has pushed him into a corner he can’t seem to escape?

But more importantly, that seeing Kurt with all of his different flings, one-night stands, however he wishes to call them, has stirred something deep in Blaine’s whole being, has moved him beyond words, and that he assumed those impulses were born out of anger but they may be something entirely different?

No, Blaine thought. Not so easy.

“Blaine?”

Kurt’s voice disrupts the flow of questions and negative thoughts going around Blaine’s mind. “Are you—is everything alright?” Kurt moves one of his hands to Blaine’s knee, hesitating before lightly patting it. “Want to talk about it with a slice of cheesecake?”

Blaine can feel his eyes tearing up again, but he chuckles anyway. “You and your ‘cake is the cure for everything’ policy.”

Kurt smiles wider. “Never failed me before.”

“Lead the way, then. I’m buying.”

“Won’t fight you on this.”

\---

Not a moment later, they’re sitting in a booth at Junior’s, a plate of  [ cheesecake samples ](https://www.juniorscheesecake.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/0/10inch_layer_sampler.jpg) in front of them.

Blaine has to admit it, the smooth and sweet pastry does soothe some of his head (and heart) ache.

“Now, do you want to keep on manly brooding about whatever is eating you up or do you want to talk about it?” Kurt asks, before taking a bite of cheesecake, keeping the spoon in his mouth and humming in pleasure.

Blaine’s eyes go to his lips before he realizes it.

“I… don’t manly brood.”

“Right. And I don’t focus on my skincare routine when I am stressed.”

Blaine twists his mouth, shoving a spoonful of devil’s food cheesecake in his mouth to keep it shut.

“Does this,” Kurt continues, pointing his spoon at Blaine in general, “have anything to do with my date with Brett yesterday?”

“Huh? What? Why—why would it have anything to do with your date?”

Kurt stares intently at Blaine, chin resting on top of his hands, the spoon dandling from his fingers. 

“Do you hate homosexuals, Blaine?”

“What?! No! I’m not—no.”

Kurt’s eyes become steely. “Then why did you glare at Brett the whole time we were having fun yesterday before he left?”

“I—”  _ quick, Blaine, think of something _ , “I couldn't hear my movie. And I’m not a big fan of PDA in general.”

“Ah.”

“I would have glared at Brett if he was a she, as well.”

“Ah?”

_ I would glare at anyone getting a chance to kiss you and touch you, really _ . 

The thought is as surprising as it is true, and Blaine tries to control how his eyes widen as he processes it, but not to avail.

“What?” Kurt’s hand finds his. “Blaine, you look like you just had an epiphany.”

“I, um, kinda did. I just need to, to, to think about what I’m going to do now.”

“O-kay.”

“Can I—I will talk to you about it, I promise, but can I do so later? Please?”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand, his touch soft and strong at the same time. How did Blaine miss this in the first place? How Kurt is made of contradictions, that add up to this whole perfection?

Ha. The truth is, he didn’t miss it. Not at all.

He just didn’t want to admit it.

Silly, silly Blaine.

“Of course, Blaine. Now,” Kurt says, unaware of the tremendous shift that just happened in his roommate’s mind, “what do you say we pack the remains of these delicious cheesecakes and go home to watch some terrible reality shows?”

“As long as it’s not one of the Real Housewives,” Blaine says, a shy smile trying to make an appearance on his face, “count me in.”

“Heretic,” Kurt grumbles, knocking their shoulders together when they both come to stand side by side at the cashier. “You terrible heathen.”

“Sorry not sorry.”

Kurt snorts, locking their arms together as they walk back to their apartment. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he says in the same tone he always jokes in with Blaine.

Why does it make him blush so suddenly now?

\---

It’s time.

He’s going to do it.

Blaine gives himself a pep talk in the bathroom, two days after his “gaypiphany,” to just get out of here, turn off the TV, get Kurt’s attention and tell him…

Tell him what, exactly?

“Hey, Kurt, I know we’re good friends even though you thought I was being homophobic toward your boyfriends, but actually, I am gay, very gay for you specifically, and I wouldn’t mind you kissing men if those men were me. What do you say?”

Blaine facepalms. 

Yeah, like that is going to work well.

“Blaine, you alright in there?”

Shit.

“Sorry,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck, “I was… washing my hands.”

“Very thoroughly,” Kurt comments, juggling with the remote. “Not a criticism, though. I’m glad I have found one of the few straight men my age who knows something about hygiene.”

Blaine winces and Kurt notices immediately.

“What did I say?”

Blaine sits down, slowly reaching for Kurt’s hand to squeeze it—it’s both to appease Kurt and give himself some strength.

“It’s nothing you said, Kurt,” he says softly, taking a deep breath. “It’s just… I realized something, lately, about—about myself, and also about… us.”

“Oh?” Kurt’s voice is slightly breathless.

Without realizing it, Blaine doesn’t let go of Kurt’s hand. “I have been silencing a part of me,” he starts slowly, “for a long time. To protect myself from getting hurt, I build an impenetrable box around that part and, by doing so, I seem to have locked myself away from a chance of happiness.”

“Blaine, I—”

“Kurt, please, I need—I need to let it out.”

“Of course, dear. Go on.”

“There was a moment, for me, last week, when I said to myself ‘This. This is me’, and it was largely because—because of you. Without me noticing, you moved me, Kurt, you broke the walls I had around my heart, and I… I would like the chance to spend more time with you.”

Kurt turns his hand so they can hold hands, palm to palm. “We already live together,” he murmurs, eyes on their joined hands. 

Blaine scoots closer to Kurt, using his free hand to tentatively cup his cheek.

(He files away the thought that this feels like his hand was made for this.)

“Would you let me kiss you, Kurt?”

Kurt’s eyes fly to Blaine, wide and carrying a myriad of emotions.

Surprise, fear, anticipation. And hope.

He nods, almost imperceptibly, and Blaine leans forward, pressing their lips together.

His eyes flutter shut, allowing him to lose himself in the sensation.

Blaine doesn’t have a lot of experience with kissing—he did have a couple of girlfriends in high school, but it never lasted—but this…

Even as delicate and gentle as it is, it carries more passion than Blaine has ever experienced. 

Kurt inhales sharply, before tilting his head and caressing Blaine’s cheek as he licks the bow of Blaine’s lower lip.

Blaine lets out a small sound, at the edge between a moan and a sob, and Kurt uses the opening to caress Blaine’s tongue with his own before pulling away.

“Oh, wow,” Blaine says breathlessly, resting his forehead against Kurt’s. “That, um. Wow. I’m definitely gay.”

Kurt starts laughing silently, pulling Blaine into a hug. “Yes, you ridiculous man. I’d say you’re definitely gay.”

“Would you—will you be my boyfriend?” Blaine asks, moving back to face Kurt.

Kurt’s hand slides from Blaine’s cheek to cup the back of his neck. “I thought we were,” he says in a breath, before pulling Blaine’s lips back to his while pushing Blaine on his back.

Turns out, Blaine really doesn’t mind Kurt kissing men if he is that man.

(And he has zero problem with PDA, as Sam and Artie quickly find out.)


End file.
